What We're Fighting For
by BloodyTink
Summary: Battle of Hogwarts from everyone's POV, including a few OC
1. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End (Harry's POV)

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Most of the OC were from my #potterheadfamily on Twitter. I asked them to be part of my story and I'm not talking about them creating a character. I asked "them", the real them, to be part of it. To the hardcore HP fans we all imaged what it would be like to be part of the final battle. I thought I would give everyone a chance to live out their dream. Enjoy!**

When I boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time I remember being nervous. What if I'm an outcast here too? What if they did make a mistake, that I'm not a wizard, but just Harry?

When I first met Ron, I felt relief that I made a friend, my first real friend. We sat in our compartment eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs and other Wizard sweets. I told him what it was like growing up with my horrible muggle relatives, the Dursleys and he told me about his wonderful wizard family and the wizard world.

When I first met Hermione, my first impression of her was: know it all and a bit bossy. She came into our compartment already wearing her school robes. She asked us if we've seen Neville Longbottom's toad. The minute she saw my scar she started going on about how she read all the required books by heart and that she even read about me. I wasn't sure whether to find that comment flattering or creepy.

Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, my two best friends in the whole world.

And the very first time I ever laid eyes on Hogwarts, when the first years and I came across the lake on the boats, I felt like I was home. 4 Privet Drive was never home, more like a prison. _This_ was where I belonged and I knew in my heart, it would always be there to welcome me home.

But that was seven years ago. Now... everything was different.

_Neville was right. Hogwarts has changed._

As I stood hidden among the other students in the Great Hall, I quietly looked around the room while doing my best not to draw attention to myself. Everyone was looked so miserable. My eyes landed on a little blonde boy with a nasty black eye, a couple of rows down from me. He looked absolutely petrified. This isn't how it's suppose to be. This boy should be sitting with friends at dinner right about now, eating to their heart contents and talking about classes and Quidditch.

Instead of him remembering his first year at Hogwarts being a dream come true. He'll remember Hogwarts as a living nightmare.

Suddenly everyone turned their attention to the front of the Great Hall, where Severus Snape appeared. There's where the headmaster usually stands, the _real_ one. He had no right to stand there!

"Many of you are surely wondering why I summed you at this hour. It's come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was spotted at Hogsmeade" Snape announced.

Everyone broke out in whispers. I managed to catch a few words. _Harry Potter? Back at Hogwarts? He's come to save us! _But they quickly grew silent as Snape spoke again.

"Now should anyone, student or staff attempt, to aide Mr. Potter they will be punished in the matter that is consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward will be treated equally guilty."

I watched as Snape slither across the room like the snake he was. I reached for my wand but I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked up to see Tala Badran, a fellow Gryffindor and a good friend, look at me with those pleading dark brown eyes of hers.

"Harry don't" she whispered.

I wanted to tell her to stay out of it but I knew she was right. I couldn't attack Snape like some bloody lunatic. That would be stupid. I had to keep my cool.

"If anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward...now" Snape said in a low and menacing voice.

_Well, let's not disappoint him, I thought._

I stepped away from Tala to make my presents known. Everyone gasped in shock to see me back at Hogwarts. They were probably thinking I was either brave or utterly mad. But I didn't care about any of that. There was only one thing I cared about at the moment.

"It seems that despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a security problem, Headmaster" I declared.

The doors swung opened as Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys and the rest of the Order entered the Great Hall.

I stood there as I stare at the man that killed our headmaster.

"How dare stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night. How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him!" I demanded.

I wanted everyone to see what I always knew about Snape, that he was a traitor.

Snape quickly pulled out his wand but before I could act, Professor McGonagall pushes me aside and pulls out her wand. Everyone moved against the walls as not to get in the way. Snape looked hesitant at first. I guess he wasn't expecting to go up against McGonagall.

"Minerva, I must insist that you stand aside" Snape tried to reason with her.

"You will not spill another drop of blood at Hogwarts" McGonagall announced.

And with a wave of her wand, fire shot out at the tip of it. Snape quickly blocked it with a protection spell but McGonagall wasn't done with him yet. She attacks again, controlling the fire as if it were a whip. McGonagall was quick but Snape, unfortunately, was quicker for he blocked every one of her attacks. It was like he wasn't even trying to put up a fight. Before McGonagall could deliver another blow, Snape disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and flew out the window.

"Coward!" McGonagall shouted out to him.

The minute Snape fled the school everyone cheered. The lights in the Great Hall came back to life and everyone was jumping up and down, hugging each other. This happy moment didn't last long as I heard a familiar and unpleasant voice inside my head.

**_Harry Potter._**

But it wasn't just me, everyone heard it too. I heard a girl screaming and grabbing her head in pain. The enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall suddenly filled with dark clouds. Once again darkness filled the room. Then Voldemort starting speaking to not just me, but everyone.

_**I know that many of you would want to fight. Some of you might think to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I will leave Hogwarts unharmed. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour.**_

Soon he was gone. The light appeared in the room again and I was staring at hundreds of my old classmates. I know some of them were contemplating what Voldemort said. I wasn't angry at anyone. They were all acting out of fear.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Somebody grab him" Pansy Parkinson declared.

I braced myself to be mobbed by students ready to throw me to the wolves. Again, I wasn't angry at them. If sacrificing myself would spare everyone I'll gladly do it. No one such else should die for me.

Ginny was the first to step forward but she grabbed my hand and stood in front of me like a human shield. One by one, my friends, people I consider family, did the same.

Ron. Hermione. Fred. George. Bill. Fleur. Remus. Tonks. Neville. Luna. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Kingsley.

I also noticed some of my classmates also followed their example like Tala, Abby Burgner, Cricket Connors, Jason Short, Warren Lanning, Nicole Roman, Izzy Moon, Joanna Bags. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff all from different houses. Even a few students from Slytherin joined our side like Jennifer Harkiss. Jennifer was one of the few Slytherins I've considered to be a friend.

As I looked at the faces of the people that were willing to risk their lives for me I felt this new sense of strength and determination. While Voldemort was fighting for power and immortality. I was fighting for something far more important. I'm fighting for a future where I'm playing Wizard Chess with Ron, a future where I'm listening to Hermione talk about some book she read, and a future where I tell Ginny Weasley that I love her more than anything.

I didn't started this but I am going to finish it. One way or another it ends tonight.

**Author's Author: That's the first chapter and I have to say I'm pretty proud of myself. If you guys are interested of being part of the magic hit me up. Send me a email here or DM on Twitter. My HP Twitter name is AlwaysPotter28. Next POV, Ron!**


	2. Thick Headed Gits Guide to Love

Chapter 2 Thick Headed Gits Guide to Love (Ron's POV)

Hermione and I ran through the corridors, or what was left of it anyway, avoiding spells and other nasties as we tried to get to our destination. I remember earlier thinking once we found the all the Horcruxes, how are we suppose to destroy them without the sword of Gryffindor? Then it hit me. Back in second year, Harry stabbed Tom Riddle's diary with the Basilisk's fang. So I figured there should be some left over in the Chamber of Secrets. When Hermione said I was brilliant, I swear I felt my heart stop. She always had that effect on me.

Everywhere I looked I saw Death Eaters shooting curses at students, parts of the castle exploding, giant spiders crawling around... I shuttered. I hate spiders! I also saw some of my old classmates fighting too. There was Melanie Fossett, a 4th year from Ravenclaw, getting her face slashed by a Death Eater with a knife. Danielle Monroe from Slytherin and Mya Pilcher from Ravenclaw were trying to avoid getting crushed by a giant and his club. Reminds of me of when Harry and I saved Hermione from that troll on Halloween our first year.

Hermione!

I watched as Hermione cast spell after spell on anyone that dared tried to do us harm. Even in the middle of the war she absolutely enchanting. Why did it take me this long to realize how amazing she really was? Oh yeah. I was being a thick headed git, that's why. When I left her and Harry that night in the woods, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. It was that stupid locket. It was filling my head with all those crazy thoughts. Harry would never betray me like that, he's my best friend. Plus, he's head over heels for my sister. I've hurt Hermione before, not on purpose of course, but never like that.

When we get out this I'm gonna get me one of those Time Turners and use it to fix everything I did wrong with Hermione over the years. I'll go back to first year and apologize for making her cry and tell her how talented she was for making that feather float in Professor Flitwick's class. I'll go back to fourth year and ask her to the Yule Ball before that pounce Viktor Krum could. I'll go back to sixth year tell Lavender Brown to take a hike and tell her that Hermione is the only one for me.

I saw a curse heading for her head and I quickly tackled her out of the way. The spell misses us and hit a Death Eater that was behind us. We fell to the ground me landing on top of her.

"Are you all right" I asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks to you" she smiled.

God, I missed that smile.

_Not now, Ron. Not now! Remember Death Eaters, wizard war, ring any bells?_

"Hey, are you guys okay" a voice called out to us.

As we got to our feet we saw fellow Gryffindor, Brian McChristopher running toward us. He was followed by Nicole Roman and Cesca Castle from Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, we're fine" Hermione answered.

"Have you guys seen Jennifer? I can't find her anywhere" Brian asked us.

"No, I'm sorry mate" I answered.

Jennifer Harkiss was from Slytherin and a dear friend of Brian's. From what I heard they've gotten pretty close since Snape took over. I could tell he was worried sick about her. My heart went out to the guy. I knew what he was going through. I remember back at Malfoy Manor, when we were captured by the Snatchers, Hermione was tortured by that crazy bitch Bellatrix Lestrange, while Harry and I were lock up in the cellar. I could her screams echoing through out the house. I just got her back and there was no way in bloody hell I was going to lose her again.

"Where are you two going anyway" Cesca asked us.

"We're going to the girls bathroom" Hermione answered.

"Why" Nicole asked, confused.

"Because there's a secret entrance that leads to the Chamber of Secrets" I explained. They were about to question us again but I cut them, "Look, we don't have time for this! Just trust us when we say that what we need to defeat You-Know-Who is in the Chamber. So are you gonna help us or not?"

The three of them nodded and soon all of us were running down the corridor. We were almost to our destination when suddenly a wall of fire blocks our path. Oh great, just our luck. Brian stepped forward and pulled out his wand.

"I got this. _Partis_ _Temporus!"_ Brian declared.

He pointed his wand and made a temporary gap through the fire. Before we can go through a curse zips pass my ear. It missed me by an inch. I turned to see three Death Eaters coming at us. One of them fires another curse at us. I stepped in front of Hermione but Nicole steps in front of both us.

_"Protego!"_ she yelled.

The curse bounced off her.

"Go!" Nicole ordered to me and Hermione.

"But..." Hermione started to say, but Cesca cut her off.

"We'll be okay. Go!"

Cesca shoved us through the gap before it closes behind us. We watched helplessly on the other side as our friends fought the Death Eaters. I knew Hermione wanted to go back and help them but we were running out of time.

"It's all right. They can take care of themselves" I assured them.

"Ron, we can't..."

"Do you trust me" I asked her.

I looked her straight in the eye and I could see how scare she was. It's so strange seeing her like this, unsure of herself. She was always the smart one, the one with the plan. If she was scared, I'll just have to be brave for the both of us.

"With my life" she answered honestly.

"We'll come back and help them, I promise. But we have to go" I said, taking her hand.

I don't like leaving our friends behind anymore than she did but we had to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes. It's our only chance of stopping him.

Before I knew it, we were running again, but I still held on to Hermione's hand. And I have no intention of letting go.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to post up the new chapter, you guys. I've been busy with work and my other writing projects. Plus, I had to do a lot of editing and rewrites. Big mentions of my OC characters from Twitter: OhSlytherinEyes (Danielle Monroe), AJMxya (Mya Pilcher), Mel_fosna (Melanie Fossett), WeLoveNeville (Cesca Castle), PhoenixSongs92 (Nicole Roman) and fellow fanfic writer BrenRome (Brian McChristopher, it's good to hear from you old friend) I'm off to write chapter 3, Hermione's POV. **


	3. Worth the Wait

Chapter 3 Worth the Wait (Hermione's POV)

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas, my fellow Potterheads! **

_This was it. No turning back. _

There we stood in front of the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. I honestly thought we would never get here but thanks to Brian, Nicole and Cesca we made it. I just hope they were all right.

I watched as Ron said something in Parseltongue and the door began to open.

_How did he..._

As if he was reading my mind, he just smiled and explained he's heard Harry talk in his sleep. As we stepped inside we found ourselves at the end of a long, dimly lit chamber. Stone pillars towered over us with carved serpents that entwined with each other. I found the eyes of the snakes very disturbing. It was like they were watching our every move. If I wasn't so terrified, I would have loved to explore the place for educational purposes, but we had work to do.

It didn't take us long to find what we were looking for: the Basilisk, or what was left of it anyway. It was hard to believe this old fossil was responsible for terrorizing Muggle-Borns our second year. As Ron went to grab one of it's fangs, I reached into my bag and took out the Horcrux.

It was a golden cup with two finely-wrought handles with a badger engraved on the side, the symbol of Hufflepuff House. Helga Hufflepuff's cup. It was an exquisite piece in it's simplicity. The intellectual part of me would never dream of damaging a priceless historical artifact. I mean, this cup belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts for heaven's sake. But I reminded myself that inside this tiny little goblet was an evil entity that had to be destroyed.

Ron held out the Basilisk fang to me.

"You do it" he said.

"I can't!"

_I couldn't possibly! We're talking about destroying someone's soul, not killing a fly with a fly swatter!_

"Yes, you can" he said, placing the fang in my hand.

I find it rather perplexing, that the boy in front who was lazy, immature and had the table manners of a barnyard pig, was giving me words of encouragement. Ron Weasley was without a doubt the most obnoxious boy I've ever met in my life. Yet whenever I'm around him, I forget how to breathe.

I can do this, I told myself.

He takes the cup from me and places it on the ground. I get down on my knees and raised the fang high, ready to strike. For a second, I could have swore I heard Voldemort whispering to me, _taunting_ me. Is this what Ron went through while wearing the locket? How awful!

I took a deep breath and stabbed the cup as hard as I could. The cup shook and rolled away from us like a wounded animal. Then suddenly the water inside Chamber started to raise, as if it had a mind of it's own. We quickly got to our feet and started backing away as the water was closing in. That's when I saw a hideous face staring back at us.

Oh my goodness, it's him! And he looks very angry.

Soon we were both drenched from head to toe and as quickly as it started, it was over.

I looked over Ron, who looked back at me. Maybe it was the atmosphere in the room that triggered it, I'm not sure because the next thing I knew we were kissing. And this wasn't an ordinary everyday kiss. This kiss represented years of suppressed feelings and emotions exploding like Wildfire Whiz-bangs from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

For a brief moment everything disappeared. No Wizard War. No Death Eaters. No Voldemort. Just us. I would have loved to stay like this forever but we needed to come up for air. We smiled and giggled like a couple of bashful first years.

"Thank you for believing in me" I said.

"I've always believed in you" he exclaimed.

Honestly, if my heart beats any faster it would likely break my ribs. I would have kissed him again, but he reminded me that we had more important things to worry about.

"We have to help Harry" he declared.

Harry! Of course! He was still up there. How stupid was I. I'll worry about my love life later. Ron runs over to the Basilisk skeleton and grabs a couple of its fangs for the other Horcruxes we need to destroy. I pulled out my wand and cast a spell so that our clothes were nice and dry.

"You ready" he asked.

"Let's go" I answered.

It took us a while to climb back up to the school but we made it. As soon we stepped into the hallway we were made with the same sight as before: complete madness. Abby Burgner set a Death Eater's robes on fire. Cricket Connors was flying across the room on a broom, trying to get away from two Death Eaters. I wasn't worry. She could take care of herself.

"Ron! Hermione!" a voice cried out to us.

We turned to see our good friend, Tala Badran run up to us. She looked tired and a bit disheveled, but was surprisingly in good spirits.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you guys! Are you okay" she asked.

"We're fine. Have you seen Harry" I asked.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago" she said.

"Which way did he go" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I lost him in the crowd. He wanted me to give you this" she said, pulling out a piece of parchment from her pocket.

The Marauders Map!

Before I could thank her, a spell hits her in the back sends her flying across the room. I turned to see that her attacker was a snotty looking for 4th year from Slytherin. Doesn't the idiot know that we're in the middle of a war and there was no time for childish games? Ron and I ran over to see Tala was all right, but she just brushed us off like it was nothing. However, she turned her attention to little Death Eater with angry eyes. She pointed her wand at him ready to do some damage. The boy realized that he made a grave mistake because he quickly ran the other way shrieking like a little girl.

"Come back here, you little twerp!" Tala screamed as she ran after them.

I knew Tala wouldn't hurt the boy, but that won't stop her from putting the fear of god in him.

Ron and I ran up the stairs as students were running in utter terror. I couldn't help but admire how much Ron has changed. He was so gallant and commanding now, but still have a bit of the old Ron that I know and love. I've always known that he had potential to be great, he just needed a little confidence is all. It took forever but Ron has proven that he was worth the wait.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait you guys! My computer has been acting funny. Big mentions to my OC characters from Twitter: TalaBadran (Tala Badran) krsmiles6 (Cricket Connors) and HalfbloodAbby (Abby Burgner). Chaper Four: OC's POV. **

**That's right! The moment you OCs have all been waiting for. Which one of you OC's will:**

**-get to ride on Buckbeak**

**-have a tearful scene with Harry as he walks into the Forbidden Forest**

**-punch Pansy Parkinson in the face**

**-go one on one with the Carrows **

**-die a heroic death**

**These are just a few surprises in store. **

**Also, I could use a few more characters: 2 male Death Eaters, 1 female Death Eater, 1 male student, 2 magicial creature (house elf, goblin etc). **

**I will also need Name, Age, Student or Death Eater, Background, Family, What you're fighting for.**

**I'm off to write the next chapter. Merry Christmas and God Bless! **


	4. Never Back Down

Chapter 4 Never Back Down (Melanie Fossett's POV)

**Author's Note: I'm back!**

I was outside in the courtyard with the rest of my schoolmates casting spell after spell at anything that moved toward us. This was insane! Everywhere I looked I saw someone being killed or something being blown up. My head was pounding, my body ached and I felt like I was gonna drop any minute. But I refuse to give up. I can't! My friends were counting on me. If it wasn't for Harry and all those secret D.A. meetings I wouldn't half as good.

I heard a scream and turned in time to see Warren Lanning, a chubby 5th year from Hufflepuff, getting attacked by a giant spider.

"RUN!" screamed Nicole Roman

Not wanting to be dessert for daddy long legs, I ran toward the castle. I've never ran so hard in my life, but you'd be amazed what you're body is capable of while under the influence of staying alive. Hagrid should really consider keeping normal pets around like bunnies or something. Nicole was already ahead of me as I watched her run through the entrance of the Great Hall. I was just ten feet away when one of those eight legged freaks blocks my path. God, that thing was huge!

Okay, don't freak out Melanie, I thought. Just remember the lessons at the D.A.

_"Arania Exumai!"_ I shouted.

I watched as the ugly creature fall to the ground and started to twitch.

_Harry, I love you so much right now!_

I ran inside and locked the door behind me. Before, I can savor in my newfound security a voice interrupt my thoughts.

"Well, well. Look, what we got here."

I turned around to see Pansy Parkinson and two other girls from Slytherin, a blonde and brunette, standing behind me. Kelly and Telle I think their names were. They had their wands out and pointing them at me. I always thought of Pansy and her friends as the female counterparts of Draco and his little followers. Making fun of the half bloods, muggle-borns and any other people they believed was beneath them. Yup, they were lived up to the Slytherin tradition.

_You have got to be kidding me, I thought._

"Pansy, I really don't have time for this" I replied.

"I really don't care what you want, you filthy half blood" she snarled.

"We love what you've done to your face" the brunette, Kelly added.

I touched the scar on my cheek, completely forgetting about the Death Eater that cut me earlier.

This is was not the time or the place for petty school yard grudges. They were at war. I took a deep breath and hoped that somewhere buried deep in that thick skull of Pansy's, lived a functioning brain that was able to listen to reason.

"Look, I'm asking you as nicely as I possibly can, get out of my way" I said.

Pansy exchanged a look with her companions and they started to laugh, like I just told them a really funny joke. Well, the joke is gonna be on them in about a minute. Before they could even blink, I cast my first spell.

_"Stupefy!"_

Blasting Kelly across the room. Telle tried to cast her own spell but I easily blocked it. While I was distracted by Telle, Pansy took the opportunity to disarm me.

_"Expelliarmus!" _

My wand went flying out of my hand into hers.

"Lose something" she said, smugly.

I hated that smug look of hers. Every time I saw it during school I just wanted to wipe it clean off.

"I don't need my wand to beat you. Now get out of my way, Slytherin bitch!"

"Face it Fossett, you've lost! You're all gonna die and the Dark Lord is gonna have a field day with you lot. Starting with the Muggles, like that Muggle whore you call mommy" she taunted.

The minute those words left her mouth my fist went flying and made contact with her face. I could hear the breaking of bones as Pansy fell to the floor, grabbing her bloody nose in pain. I'm a humanitarian by nature and didn't believe in violence, but when you start bad mouthing my mother or anyone else I care about, your ass is mine!

I looked over at Telle, who was now looking a little scared. I took one step toward her and she ran. I turn my attention back to Pansy, who was still on the floor.

_At least one of you guys have some brains, unlike this slut, I thought._

I grabbed my wand and pointed it at her. Pansy's wand was lying at me feet so I stepped on it, making sure she can't pull a fast one.

"Get up!" I ordered her.

She slowly got to her feet, her hands in the air. Blood from her broken nose was dripping onto her uniform.

"You're not gonna kill me. You don't have the nerve" she spatted at me.

This dumb bitch doesn't know when to shut up, does she?

"You're right" I replied.

I pointed my wand at her feet, _"Colloshoo!"_

Pansy tried to move her feet but she was stuck. She looked at me confused as hell. I turned toward the door and blasted it opened. Soon a pair of giant hairy legs started to claw it's way inside. Luckily, the spider was too big to fit through but it's legs were just a few inches away from our faces.

"What the hell!" Pansy demanded.

I turned to Pansy with a smile on my face. "I won't kill you, but that doesn't mean he won't."

"You can't be serious! Get me out of here!"

"Been nice knowing you!"

I ran down the hall, as the crowd of people died out Pansy's cry for help. I'm sure, someone will help her, but then again, who would really want to?

**Author's Note: Thanks for the being patient you guys! I've had a lot on my plate to deal with: work, bills, my other fanfics, my blog, etc. Let's give it up to Ms. Melanie Fossett (aka Mel_fosna) from Twitter. You made your Potterheads proud! Also, Nicole Roman (aka PhoenixSongs92). **


	5. I'll Be There For You

Chapter 5 I'll Be There For You (Danielle and Mya's POV)

**Mya Pilcher's POV**

"It's still behind us!" Danielle shouted.

"I know! Keep running!" I shouted.

No matter how fast we ran the giant was still chasing us. It was just our luck we had to get the one giant that wasn't entirely stupid. The giant swung it's big club at us but it missed making a hole in the wall into one of the empty classrooms.

Wasting no time we climbed through the hole. I was half way through when I felt it grab my leg. I screamed but Danielle pulled out her wand blasted a spell into the giant's eyes. It cried out in pain and let me go. Danielle and I fell to the ground.

"Thanks" I told my best friend.

"I got your back" Danielle replied.

"Isn't that sweet" a sadistic voice called out to them.

Danielle and I turned to see we weren't alone.

Alecto and Amycus Carrows, appointed deputy Headmasters when the Death Eaters took over Hogwarts. The Carrows were a nasty lot. I remember Amycus bruised Neville pretty good during Defense Against the Dark Arts class when he refused to perform the Cruciatus Curse on first years. I really didn't like his sister. Alecto was a real bitch!

"What do you freaks want" I demanded.

"It looks like we have a couple of delinquents in need of a lessons in manners" Alecto sneered.

"I agree sister" he replied.

_"Avadra Kedavra!"_ she yelled.

Alecto tried to cast the killing curse on us but we jumped out of the way.

"I got her. You take care of the brother" I told Danielle.

"Right."

Well, Danielle faced off Amycus, I was facing off with my own little Death Eater. Alecto casted a spell and blocked it. She tried again and I still blocked. I tried casting one of my own and I managed to hit her in shoulder, sending her back against the wall. Alecto stared at me with a new level hatred and something told me that I was in trouble.

"_Crucio!_" Alecto yelled.

I tried to block the curse but I wasn't fast enough. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I drop to the floor, screaming agony. It was like being electrocuted a thousand times over. Now I know how a bug feels like.

"That's 20 points from Ravenclaw for attacking a teacher" Alecto spatted to me.

"Piss off, hag" I groaned in pain.

_"Crucio!"_ she yelled again.

I screamed again. God, it hurt so much!

"20 more points for disrespecting your betters, you little half blood whore" she added.

"Alecto, I could use a little help here" Amycus called out.

I looked to see that he had Danielle on her knees with rope wrapped tightly around her neck. Danielle face was turning blue as Amycus slowly began to choke.

No! Danielle! I have to do something. Think Mya, think!

I looked around to see if there was anything in this damn classroom I could use. I spotted a hand mirror, half hidden, under one of the desks not too far from me. That's when I got an idea. It was a long shot but it was all I got.

"I'll be there in a minute. I just have to take care of this one right here" she told her brother.

I gripped my wand as tight as I could trying to aim for the hand mirror. My hand was shaky but I had to concentrate. Please let this work. Please, dear god!

Alecto turned back to me and pointed her wand at me ready to finish the job.

_"Avadra Kedavra!"_ Alecto shouted.

_"Accio Mirror!"_ I yelled at the same time.

Bright green light left Alecto's wand and was headed straight for my head but the hand mirror made it right into my hand and I used it to deflect the blast back at her. The impact was so powerful that it blasted her out the window. Even through all the noise I can hear her body falling until I couldn't hear anything anymore.

"NO!" Amycus cried out.

I pointed my want at Alecto and blasted him across the room. Danielle was set free and was able to breathe again.

"Danielle!" I called out.

I crawled over to her as she laid on the floor trying to catch her breath. At least the color was returning to her face.

"Are you all right" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay" she assured me.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" I told her.

My legs felt like jello and I'm pretty sure Danielle was still feeling a bit light headed but we managed to get back on our feet. Before we could head out the classroom I saw Amycus getting back up and pointing his wand at Danielle, arrows shooting out from the tip.

"Look out!" I shouted.

I shoved her out of the way before they could hit her. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky. I got hit by at least two of the four arrows that was fired. One got me in the stomach and the other in my chest. The last thing I saw before I hit the floor was the look of horror on my best friend's face.

**Danielle Monroe's POV**

Everything happened so fast. I didn't have time to react. One minute Mya was pushing me out of the way of some spell and the next she's lying on the ground with arrows sticking out of her body. I wanted to go over to her and help, but I couldn't move. It was like my feet were made of lead.

"You're gonna pay for what you and that bitch did to my sister" Amycus shouted.

Suddenly I was awaken from my daze and turned to face the man responsible.

"You killed my friend" I said in disbelief.

Amycus just gave me an evil smile and that was when I snapped.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!"

I whipped out my wand and blasted him out of the classroom. Amycus quickly ran down the corridor but I was right on his heels. Oh no you don't, you murdering son of a bitch! You're not getting away that easily! I blasted him with every spell I could think of. I've never been so angry. It was like an explosion went off inside of me.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! YOU KILLED HER!"

He managed to block most of my attacks but it was getting harder and harder for him because I refused to stop.

_"Sectumsempra!"_

Blood spurted from Amycus' face as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward but I attacked him again.

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

This time blood spurted from his chest. But it wasn't enough. I wanted him to suffer. He murdered my best friend and there was no way in hell I was going to let that monster live.

_"SECTUMSEMPRA! SECTUMSEMPRA! SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

"Danielle stop!" a voice called out to me.

I don't know whose voice that was but I really didn't give a damn at the moment. Everything around me didn't matter. All that matters to me is making this monster pay for what he did to Mya. I watched as the man collapsed on the ground from all the cuts I gave him.

I was about to deliver another blow when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Snap out of it!"

The next thing I knew someone was slapping me across the face. Somehow that slap managed to wake me up from my murdering rampage. When I saw the red hair I thought it was Ginny Weasley but then I noticed the glasses. I looked closer and realized it was Jennifer Harkiss, a fellow Slytherin.

"Danielle? Danielle, are you all right" she asked concerned.

I ignored her and turned my attention to Amycus, or what used to be Amycus. The man's body was covered in deep cuts and blood. Oh my god, I can't believe I did that.

"Danielle, where's Mya? Is she okay" Jennifer asked.

Oh god, Mya! I was so busy with Amycus that I completely forgot about her. I pull away from Jennifer and ran back to the classroom. When I enter the room I can hear choking and gasping sounds. Holy crap! She was still alive! Wasting no time I ran to her side.

"Mya? Mya! Stay with me, okay. Just stay with me" I pleaded.

God, I had to get these arrows out. I removed the first one that was in her stomach and I carefully removed the one in her chest. As I pulled it out, blooding started spilling out. I quickly took off my robes and pressed it against her wound as hard as I could. There's so much blood! Damn it, why won't my hands stop shaking?

"Danielle..."

"I'm here, Mya."

"I'm sorry" she choked, "I'm sorry... I can't stay..."

"Shut up, okay? You're not going anywhere" I snapped.

"It's too late..."

"I said shut up! You're going to all right, you hear me?! I just need to think... give me a minute..."

I was trying to put out a brave face but I was failing miserably. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks already. I had no idea what to do. I didn't know the first thing about healing injuries.

"It's okay Dani... let me go..." she said.

"No" I declared

"Don't... let... them... win..." she begged weakly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes began to close. I started to panic. I tried to slapping her a few times but nothing.

"No! Mya! Come on! Wake up! You have to wake up!"

This isn't happening! This isn't happening! I started pounding on her chest. I remembering reading about this in Muggle Studies, something about getting the heart started again. It's not working! Am I doing it wrong? Merlin, why isn't anyone helping us?

_Don't leave me! Don't leave me! _

Finally I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. She looked so pale. Mya was so witty and smart, but what would you expect from a Ravenclaw. Oh god, she was really gone. The full impact of that realization was like a punch to my stomach. I began to sob uncontrollable as I held Mya's lifeless body in my arms. As I cried for my friend, I remember her last words.

"They won't win, Mya. They won't win" I whispered in her ear.

**Author's Note: Man, when I wrote this chapter I actually cried. I knew that I planning on killing off some of the OC but I didn't think it would effect me so much. Let's give it up for OhSlytherinEyes (Danielle Monroe) and AJMxya (Mya Pilcher) from Twitter. Best friends and real Potterheads. Truly amazing ladies. Also I wanted to give a shout out to BrenRome (Jennifer Harkiss). Next chapter is Ginny's POV**


	6. I Love You Too

Chapter 6 I Love You Too (Ginny's POV)

**Author's Note: Hey Potterheads! I'm back. Sorry it's been a while. Real life called and I had to answer the call unfortunately. I'm trying to finish my fanfics this year so I can work on some new stuff. So I'm kicking my ass into high gear.**

I watched as Neville ran across the bridge as an army of Death Eaters were right behind him. I know that me and the rest of my classmates wanted to help him but reminded ourselves that it was all part of the plan and that Neville knew what he was doing.

"He's not gonna make it," Brian McChristopher declared.

"He will," Ginny said.

They were gaining on him. Okay, getting a bit worried.

"We have to do something," Tala Badran said, pulling out her wand.

Before anyone can do anything the bridge explodes. I watched as hundreds of Death Eaters fell to their doom.

"Neville!" I shouted.

Oh my god! Did he make it? Is he all right?

I held my breath praying that he was okay. After what felt like an eternity I saw Neville sticking his head out from over the edge while holding onto his wand. He was okay!

"Well, that went well. Little help," he groaned.

Brian and I each grabbed an arm and pulled Neville up.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," I told him.

"I'm sorry Gin, but it worked didn't it," Neville pointed out.

"Yeah, for once Seamus blowing something up turned out to be a good thing," Brian said.

While our friends took care of things at the bridge Neville and I went back inside to help the others. We ran up the stairs as we tried not to get knocked over by all the panic students. Will this madness ever end? I looked over at Neville and despite almost being blown up he was in good spirits. I know by now my family will realize that I was still in the castle and that I disobeyed them. Well, I didn't care. Hogwarts is my home! And I had every right to protect it. I just wish I knew that Harry was all right.

Suddenly my prayers were answered as I saw Harry run up to us.

"You guys okay," he asked us.

"Never better. I feel like I can spite fire. You haven't seen Luna, have you," Neville asked Harry.

"Luna," Harry asked surprised.

"I'm mad for her! I think it's about time I told her since we're probably both be dead by dawn," Neville declared running up the stairs.

I was wondering when Neville was going to tell Luna how he felt. Luna was my best friend and I thought she and Neville would make a cute couple.

Despite the people running everywhere around us all I saw was Harry. In that one moment I felt like I was ten-years-old again. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

It was the beginning of the school year and mum and I were dropping off my brothers at King's Cross. I remember feeling jealous of my brother Ron because it was his first year at Hogwarts and I had to wait another year. As I watched Percy, Fred and George go through the barrier, a boy with black hair and glasses walked up to mum and asked her how to get onto the platform. Mum didn't recognize him but when I saw the scar on his forehead that's when I knew. I mean, what wizard didn't know the name Harry Potter?

That was the day I fell in love. I remember how I used to be so nervous around him. I would knock things over or get all quiet. But I slowly became more comfortable around him and began to see him as just Harry. Even though I had strong feelings for him Hermione suggested I should date other boys. Michael Corner was nice enough but he was a sore loser when Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in a Quidditch match and wouldn't shut up about it. Then there was Dean Thomas who was in the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione and a fellow Gryffindor. Things were good at first but it didn't last long. I was still mad at him with the portrait incident.

Finally I got what I always wanted: to be Harry Potter's girlfriend. When Harry broke up with me after Dumbledore's funeral I wasn't angry. I knew he did it just to protect me. That's what I love about Harry. He always doing something stupid and heroic. I had no regrets though. Those few months we were together were the happiest I've ever been. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

As if reading my mind Harry pulls me in for a kiss, which I gladly responded by grabbing his face and pressed my lips against his for as long as I could. It felt so right being here with him. I wish I knew a spell that could freeze this moment.

The kiss ended too quickly as we stare into each other's eyes. There were so many things I know we wanted to say to each other but there wasn't enough time.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"I know," she told him.

I know what he wanted to say but he didn't have to. Because in a way he already did. Everything he did spoke louder than words ever could.

_I love you too, Harry. I've always loved you._

I watched as Harry disappeared in the crowd and I prayed to whoever that was listening that we make it through this.

**Author's Note: It feels good writing this story again. Next chapter will be about Draco and an OC character. This is the chapter I've been looking forward to the most because I put a lot of thought into this one. Quick shout out to BrenRome (Brain McChristopher) and TalaBadran (Tala Badran) in this chapter. **


End file.
